1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel alkylating reagents useful as starting materials in organic synthesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multifunctional compounds are of great value as starting materials in organic synthesis. Most of the simple, low-molecular weight compounds in this category are well known in the literature. Thus, a number of possible isomers of alcohols with the molecular formula C.sub.4 H.sub.8 Br.sub.2 O have already been described (S. A. Pogorshelski, Chem. Zentralbl., 1, (1905), p 668).
There is, however, a need for novel, low-molecular, multifunctional compounds that may either facilitate the synthesis of known compounds by providing new synthetic routes or render it possible to prepare new structures.